


Petrichor // Newtina

by Tapiocat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Magic, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Multi, Newtina Appreciation Month, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, newtina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapiocat/pseuds/Tapiocat
Summary: "Waking up in the morning and finding a letter from you under my door, makes me want to miss work and stay home reading it all day, while I can still smell of rain of London in it."_________________________________________________Letters between two people who miss each other deeply.  Distressed, they drown in their feelings, while discovering how to communicate with the other. They impatiently wait for the day until their reunion.





	1. Orange Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first Fanfic and I really try my best ♥ I hope you guys can enjoy my work and like it. English is not my native language so it was kind of hard to translate this from my original language, but hopefully is okay. I'll keep updating I hopefully week by week! 
> 
> I started with this Idea after I saw the first FB movie and I always thought of how wonderful it would be if we could know what this two amazing characters right to each other on their letters, so I give it a shot hahaha
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!

* * *

 

 

> "—Dear Tina? No... Maybe I should go just by her full name. —"

__

 

 _**December 19th 1926** _  
_**To Porpentina Goldstein at 679 West 24th Street, New York.** _

_It hasn't been long since I left, and still I feel I owe you an explanation of why I didn't write sooner. You see, a lot of things have happened since I boarded the ship back to London, and I would like to tell you about them before I mention the excruciating boredom that is dealing with the Ministry of Magic upon my arrival, and how often I had to deal with them since I got here._

_Thanks to the rope that kept my case shut, (which I already fixed as soon as I got home,I swear) I was able to rest a little longer than I have been doing these last few days. Even though everything that happened was tiring, I want you to know, that I enjoyed every second of my stay in New York. I would even say, it was a lot more interesting than I thought._

“A lot more interesting”, Newt thought while his lips made subtle and dorky smile.

_Though, if I’m honest, I’d like to say that I’m feeling a bit confused about this whole experience. It’s a bittersweet ending, and kind of unfair. If I can express myself confidently, I lacked time. It’s been a long time since I felt that kind of nostalgia, while leaving a place like “The Big Apple”, and the wonderfulness of this one._

_My life hasn't been so interesting until last year. You could say I’m a lad with luck, since I found the opportunity to travel once I started writing my book. I would've never thought, at the beginning, I would enjoy this quite as much as I have been lately._

_I really wish that, once my book is published, my fellow witches and wizards, will be able to understand the animals that inhabit our world better, and how wonderful they are. If I could speak freely to you, there were times I truly wanted to inflict the same pain that they caused on those poor creatures; you would probably start to think badly of me. I never did, if that can spare me from some of your judgment, but I must admit that I got in trouble more than once by trying to save them._

_Now that I recall, I hope you can forgive me for lying to you when we met. Not everyone can see the wonder in what I do. You’ll see, Frank was the real reason why I went to New York. I wanted him to be safe from the clutches of the Ministry, until I could release him to his home._

_Everything that happened after setting foot in America was the opposite of what I originally intended, and even though I’m disappointed by how everything turned out, I’m still happy that it happened. I’m glad it happened._

_I really hope I can publish my book soon._

Newt stopped for a moment, though as honest that he’d like to be, as much that wants to tell her she was, for the most part, the most wonderful thing about his trip; that he want to get over with it as soon as possible so he could go back to her.

His hand stopped by his heart.

**A beat.**

He wondered if he should say things like that, if that would upset her, and without knowing, he lost many minutes staring at the letter at his messy table. The candle that floated beside him was the only thing illuminating his studio as the night turn darker.

Newt wanted to ignore the fact he could miss someone this much. It hurt a little.

 _This time, I can say it was harder to come back home._  
_I haven't forgotten what I promised you._

_“A well-wisher”, Newt Scamander._

* * *

 

He felt a little embarrassed after reading the letter. It was his first time writing to a woman, and consequently, feared that it could bother her, or worse, bore her. But constant writing would mean an occasional ramble, and there were a lot of subjects he did not quite understand... yet.

Since when has he felt such lack of words, and still show the courage to express his thoughts? It was something completely new.

If anything was true, is that Newt believed that the life and tales Tina would have to offer, would be more interesting than his. Even if she only talked about of her being late for work, or if she didn't have time to comb her hair in the morning.

He took a deep breath, and returned to his senses.

Once he was done with the letter, he looked at the ink stains on the paper, and how wrinkled it got because of his own nervousness while writing it. He could take some time to rewrite it, but decided that he shouldn't waste more time on it.

With a whistle, he called his owl; a tiny beautiful bird, golden winged, with a slight hue of brown. Heinrich, popped out his heart-shaped head by the door of the unorganized studio, flying straight to the arm his old friend extended for him.

—Heinrich, may I dispose of your time? I need you to take this letter to the Magic Postal Service, as soon as possible. You see, I’d ask you to deliver it yourself, but the journey might be to long and tiring. —Newt petted him on the chin, the bird took the envelope with his small beak and headed to the slightly opened window.

It was around 4am in rainy London, and although Newt knew it was very unlikely that his letter would arrive the next day, he could not help but feel a strange sensation through his chest.

He felt his heart skip a beat, it was like a hole in his stomach, followed by a shiver down his spine. He was excited, wanting to know what kind of letter Tina would write for him.


	2. Saturday Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But as I experienced first-hand what wonderful creatures they are, I could not stop myself from wanting to become that type of person: “Soul of a wizard, courage of a traveler, fierce as a storm.”
> 
> Thanks to you, Newt, I was able to remember a bit of what I had forgotten, the reason I started everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally update with this new chapter. If I can be honest, Tina was a little more easy for me to write, maybe more easier than Newt? But because I have to translate everything from Spanish to English it takes me more time.
> 
> I really hope you guys like what I did, and keep commenting what do you think about it ♥

* * *

**"Saturday Sun"**

 

> "—What should I do? What should I say? —"

**__ **

_**December 21st 1926** _  
_**To Newton Scamander at Sherringford Square, Kennington, England**_

 

_I wasn’t sure if I should’ve used your full name or just go with “Newt”. If I’m honest, once I knew that you’re also named “Artemis”, I couldn't stop thinking how well it suits you._  
  
_I hope you’re in good health and now that you’re home you can have some well-deserved rest, besides taking the time to take care of all your creatures; especially those baby Occamys._

_I can imagine why the Ministry of Magic is giving you a hard time right now. The way everything happened, even if we managed to solve everything at the end, was not even close to a solution that MACUSA would find adequate and they probably gave the Ministry a tough report. I’m sure this will be over soon and you will finally have some peace of mind._

_On the other hand, while I can understand their point of view, I find it extremely sad. I really like to think we could’ve done something for Credence; I wanted him to have a happy life after everything he went through._

_I dare say that if anything good came out of this mess, it’s that we finally were able to catch Grindelwald. Thanks to you, Newt, and your wonderful creatures._

A beat.

You could see Tina’s faint smile being lighted by the sun on that Saturday morning, while she held Newt’s letter with her left hand, squeezing it slightly. Did she want to see him that much? Did she want to hear his voice again so badly?

_I’m eager to know when your book will be released and when I’ll finally be able to read all about the adventures you had this year. Will you mention New York?_

_Likewise, I hope Frank is doing well; we’ve had a couple of reports recently about sightings of a beautiful golden winged creature, they said it made the skies rumble near Phoenix, Arizona. We’re not sure if it is the same Thunderbird, but I’ll be on the look-out for more reports._

_You know, Newt... at Ilvermorny there is a house named “Thunderbird”. They said amongst other things, that the Thunderbird favored the adventurers._

_I always found that description hilarious, not because of the house itself, but because I belonged to it. I found it absurd that I would be capable to go on an adventure. As a kid I always respected rules, you might even believe that I was an extremely boring girl._

—But now, I want to show the world what I’m capable of. —Tina mumbled, her hands stopped while she debated if it was right to declare the following.

She continued.

_Even though I never saw myself as a Thunderbird, as I always thought there was some sort of mistake, I still wanted to become an Auror._

_But as I experienced first-hand what wonderful creatures they are, I could not stop myself from wanting to become that type of person: “Soul of a wizard, courage of a traveler, fierce as a storm.”_

_Thanks to you, I was able to remember a bit of what I had forgotten, the reason I started everything._

Tina stopped for a moment and tightened her lips, repressing a sigh.

_I really admire you._

Her heart skipped a beat. She got up from the table next to the window and started walking in circles around her tiny living room. She was a sea of feelings and insecurities.

Queenie let out a giggle from the other side of the room. She could hear her sister losing herself in her feelings while she was fixing her makeup.

—It’s not funny, Queenie. —She stuttered, trying to hide her smile in a fit of shame. Tina held the cup of tea that she forgot while writing and awkwardly sipped from it even if it was a little cold, hoping it would clear her mind outpouring with emotions.

—I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this, I find really sweet the way you think about Newt. I’m certain that he looks at you in the same way. —Said the satisfied younger sister while she was almost done with her beauty routine.

—Stop reading my mind.  
—You know I can’t help it.

Tina huffed with heaviness, beginning to pay attention to her sister's acts.

—Where are you going so dressed up?  
—Nowhere really, you know I just enjoy taking a walk on a beautiful day like this.  
—Mhm…

As much as she wanted to believe her, Queenie always answered even before Tina could finish formulating her question. She got used to it, but because of this it was challenging to figure out if what Queenie said was true.

Tina went back to her writing spot where she was before; her face became calm again. She wanted to finish the letter so she could go to the Wizard Post and send it before the day was over.

—I’ll be back soon, I’ll bring your favorite dessert. —A joyous and smooth voice interrupted her thoughts while the sound of heels vanished after closing the apartment’s door.

Silence.

She could hear the tranquility in the room and her heartbeats became thunderous with each passing second, almost like an echo in her head. This didn’t make her stop; her determination to finish gave the push she needed to gently grab the pen and start writing.

_I’m sorry if what I just say was too honest and if at any moment this letter turns out boring for you, I will understand. You see, this is the first time I’ve maintained this type of contact with someone outside of work, and usually those types of interactions are much shorter and straight forward. I hope you can gift me a little of your patience._

_Would it be fine if I talked about the weather? Today is a beautiful day. Even though this days are wintry, the sun manages to warm the morning. You can see the snow getting close to the city and the cold feels nice if you’re near a chimney fire._

_This time of year is one of Queenie’s favorites. I personally consider it a good day when I’m able to stay at home with a mug of hot cocoa and a good book. Even if I don’t celebrate Christmas, I hope you can have a warm meal and spend the time with the people you love._

_I was overjoyed to have woken up with news from you under my doorstep and I can’t wait for the day I can get your book. Thanks for remembering your promise._

_Yours Truly,_  
_Tina._

 

* * *

 


End file.
